1. Field
This invention relates to key actuated electrical switches and, more particularly, to a bounce dampening system for use with such switches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art keyboard mechanisms include plural switches and associated switch actuators which are driven by code bails or the like. Such keyboard devices are subject to providing erroneous signals should the switch actuator momentarily close upon being restored to its home position because of mechanical oscillations or bounce encountered thereby. Prior keyboard devices have included a separate strobe switch which is independently actuated to effect sampling of the signal switches only during a predetermined time period. Such devices must be accurately and precisely adjusted and synchronized. Further, prior art switches have been built with dampening devices built into each switch. Such switches require significant drive power, are expensive and hard to adjust since each actuator independently returns to its home position.